


We Found Each Other in the Stream

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dimitri finds Byleth's side hustle doesn't realize its his TA and falls hard, F/M, Other, Praise Kink, Sex Cam worker, Sylvain later finds out how much Dimitri donated and never lets him live it down, cam au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108
Collections: Anonymous





	We Found Each Other in the Stream

Dimitri hadn’t meant to keep looking at her after Sylvain forced him and Felix to watch his new favorite Cam Girl’s recent video. He only came to his friend’s room to do homework. He was normally perturbed at Sylvain’s inappropriate behavior and the desire to always lasso his two “boring virgin” friends into his hi-jinks. But when Dimitri saw her, he couldn’t help it. He was entranced.

After Sylvain started the video, Dimitri clicked his teeth, elected to ignore it all and stare at his own laptop and research paper. Felix would beat up Sylvain and destroy the computer before anything could distract Dimitri from the task at hand.

“Hello, everyone.”

Dimitri’s head snapped up at that voice. He peaked an eye over at the feed, the sound of Felix and Sylvain’s arguing falling to the wayside. His breath was stolen immediately.

She was stunning, with dark blue hair tussled over the black, lacy bra covering her breasts. Her eyes, sharp and large, seemed to look through him. And her breasts. Dimitri never thought he cared much about someone’s breasts before, or size, but oh Goddess he was fine being wrong. Then, his eye found the most beautiful and dangerous thing her ever encountered. A sweet, sultry smile painted on her face, enhanced by the shiny ruby lip gloss she wore. Utterly Mesmerizing.

Dimitri felt his face become unbearably hot, and he shivered when she spoke again.

“Thanks for tuning in again this week. I always appreciate your support,” said the girl on the screen, giggling a bit.

Dimitri gulped. “I was thinking for today’s stream, I’d show off the new…”

“Can you not be disgusting for one hour. Just one, so we can study,” Felix yelled, slamming the laptop down, making a cracking sound and interrupting Dimitri’s trance. Dimitri saw red, ready to throw hands, but Sylvain’s voice brought him back to his senses.

“Dude, careful! You could’ve broken my screen.”

Sylvain grabbed the laptop back, opening it up to see that it was intact and working. He sighed in relief. Dimitri fought the urge to steal the device and bring the video feed back up, looking back at his own laptop. What was the site Sylvain typed in? Something extremely and unnecessarily provocative? He blushed trying to remember and decided to attempt to look up the actress later. When his friends weren’t around and at each other’s throats.

* * *

Finally back at his dorm, with his roommate Dedue asleep in the other room, and blue night filling the hall, Dimitri opened his laptop while sitting on top of his bed. It illuminated his features, and bed in soft light, turning his pulled-back blonde hair green. Dimitri tried searching “popular cam girls” and after checking some articles and closing some unsavory sites, he finally found her on a blog ranking of the “Best New Guys and Gals of the Year.” Unsurprisingly, she was number 1. Fellstar.

Dimitri clicked the link to her site and saw that she was streaming live. Did he dare?

He quickly made an account, hooked up his card (Rodrigue was going to not be happy about this), and soon was on the live stream. This time, Fellstar was dressed in a very tight, see-through white button up, grey shawl, tweed skirt and red glasses. She looked like a teacher. A teacher not wearing a bra, with her nipples standing stiffly through the fabric.

“Hello, welcome to the class, Wolflord20,” she said, smiling.

Dimitri felt his pulse quicken at her acknowledgement.

His eyes flickered to the chat on the side, comments speeding through every second, too fast to comprehend anything but their usernames. Even if he originally thought his username was uncreative, at least it wasn’t as vulgar as some of the others.

“Since it seems we have a decent size class tonight, we can start my midnight special screening: Hot for Teacher.”

Fellstar shifted her legs slightly, letting a peak of skin slip.

_She wasn’t wearing anything underneath_ , Dimitri realized.

It sent a jolt to his groin.

“But I think it’s a bit hot in here,” Fellstar said, the smile leaving her face, making Dimitri almost pout himself.

Then his breath left him again when she began to pop open the buttons on her shirt, slowly, intentionally. And at the fourth button, her breasts popped out with a light jiggle. The curve of them was blindingly soft, and her areola and nipples were large, flushed, and pert. Dimitri wanted to touch them badly. “Perhaps, we should have class outside…of our clothes.”

Dimitri snorted at the hilariously unfunny quip, but then gasped. His quickly formed erection had rubbed up against his pants and underwear, sending a pleasant shudder through his body. He pulled it free and pumped slowly as Fellstar backed towards the wall slowly. She reached for something off camera. “Now today’s class will be about the proper use of devices for enjoyment.”

She revealed the thing she grabbed, a hand sized, egg shaped toy made of a soft material. Dimitri wasn’t familiar with it, but managed to recognize it as a sex toy. His mind imagined terrible endless possible thoughts of what Fellstar was going to do with that.

“This is one of my new favorites. If you want to check it out, there’s a link pinned below in the description.”

Dimitri’s eyes finally flicked back to the comments, reading someone named bigredbulge69 (Sylvain he uncomfortably realized) complain “Cut the endorsements, Professor. Show us!”

Fellstar smiled, sending palpitations through Dimitri’s body. And cold jealously. He wanted her to smile at him like that. Badly.

“Goddess, what’s wrong with me?” he mumbled, rubbing himself further.

The shame disappeared, swallowed by the thoughts of what he wanted desperately, what he desperately wanted to do to her, as Fellstar slide the toy up her legs, parting them and stretching her skirt. He groaned a little too loudly when he saw her spread out, already dripping wet. Dimitri worried about waking his friend with his noise, but was lost again when Fellstar finally brought the toy under her skirt and to her core. The sound of wetness and her hitched breath and the sight of her deeply flushed cheeks made Dimitri pump himself faster. He was shaking.

Then, sealing his fate, Fellstar began to grind herself against the toy, her hips moving in a devasting sway, an echoing motion of pleading. Her mouth released pent up moans of pleasure. She was deviously fucking it.

Before he knew it, Dimitri clicked the side menu, hit the button for the highest donation amount, and sent it in. The chat soared to life in bewilderment and Fellstar stopped her grinding, her eyes blinking in astonishment. Then she smiled.

Dimitri could’ve sworn time stopped as she looked up towards the camera. At him.

“That’s very generous of you. Thank you, Wolflord.”

He felt pulsation after pulsation flutter throughout his body, a mix of arousal and airiness together. It was distressing and foreign to him. An unbearable bliss. Dimitri grit his teeth to try and stay together.

“You’re such a good student.”

He failed and then Dimitri released it all. Cried out and convulsed. He didn’t care how loud his hoarse breathing was anymore. But he did care that she saw him. And that his cum hit was all over his desk and laptop screen. It didn’t register until he saw the comments still flying through, bustling about the new fan having it bad for her after just one stream.

“Shit,” he murmured. 


End file.
